58 Fine Days
by G.One1317
Summary: Kisah Cinta Mantan Malaikat dan Anak Konglomerat yang terbuang, MEANIE!
1. Chapter 00

**Tittle: 58 Fine days**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Summary:** **Jeon Wonwoo , anak konglomerat yang ditendang dari rumahnya karena suatu hal, Kim Mingyu Malaikat bersayap hitam yang bertugas menjaga** **IE!**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Main Cast:**  
 **Mingyu '17' as Black Angel**  
 **Wonwoo '17' as Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Other cast:**  
 **Jungkook 'BTS' as Jeon Jungkook**  
 **Jun '17' as Moon Junhee**  
 **And other**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan termasuk Cerita dari Otak saya yang merupakan pemberian Tuhan.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Warning: Boy×Boy, Boys Love**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Rated: M**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Don't like? Read!**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **..**  
 **.**  
 **.**

**Chapter 00**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Setiap manusia yang dilahirkan kedunia ini, memiliki masing-masing satu malaikat pelindung", Seorang wanita cantik, nampak membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur pada Putra kecilnya yang baru menginjak usia 6 tahun, "Malaikat itu menjaga manusia selama 24 jam, mengawasinya dan memberi petunjuk jika manusia itu dalam bahaya", menghela nafas, Wanita itu menutup buku Dongengnya dan meletakkan buku tersebut ke atas nakas, Si Wanita Cantik memandang putranya yang belum memejamkan mata, bahkan mata jernih putranya nampak tak mengantuk sama sekali, "Wonu berapa lama lagi kau akan membuka matamu sayang? Ini sudah buku cerita kelima sayang, segeralah tidur eum?"

Si kecil Wonwoo (Jeon Wonwoo) menggeleng, "Eomma... apa Wonu juga punya Malaikat pelindung? Jika iya, Wonu ingin bertemu dengannya dan berterima kasih".

"Iya sayang, Wonu punya Malaikat pelindung dan tidurlah, atau malaikat itu akan marah pada Wonu karena Wonu tidak juga tertidur"

"Wonu tidak mau malaikat marah, Wonu akan segera tidur Eomma", Wonu segera memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat Ibundanya, sang Ibu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan putranya serta tak lupa mengecup kening putra semata wayangnya itu sayang.

 _'Hey Aku ini bukan malaikat pemarah'_ , sosok tinggi dengan rambut abu-abu gelap, sayap hitam dan setelan jas berwarna hitam memandang mereka dengan tersenyum.

.

..

.

.

.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Tidakkk! Eomma jangan tinggalkan Wonu hiks Eomma...", Wonwoo yang berusia 10 tahun menangis keras saat Jasad Ibunya dimasukkan kedalam ruang kremasi. Sang Ayah berusaha menenangkan putranya, meski Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

49 hari setelah kematian , mengenalkan seorang wanita cantik pada Wonwoo, Wanita yang akan menjadi pengganti Ibunya dalam artian Ibu tirinya. Sang wanita tak sendirian, Ia membawa seorang anak yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Wonwoo. Calon adik tirinya.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan dengan kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan bergelar Nyonya muda Jeon. Wonwoo berdiam diri dikamarnya, memeluk foto Ibunya sambil menangis, lebih memilih tak menghadiri pemberkatan dan resepsi pernikahan Ayahnya.

"Eomma... hiks... Appa sangat jahat, dia kelupakan Eomma hiks hiks, Wonu juga takut pada Kekasih Appa, dia selalu melotot pada Wonu hiks hiks, Eomma kembalilah hiks hiks".

 _'Mengapa Garis takdirmu sangat buruk', Sosok serba hitam memandang sendu Wonwoo yang menangis._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _.._  
 _._

**.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Plaakkk!

Suara tamparan menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah megah keluarga Jeon, Wonwoo remaja yang kini berusia 16 tahun nampak memegang pipinya yang merah dan perih.  
Dihadapannya ada yang memandang Wonwoo geram dengan nafas memburu.

"Beraninya! Beraninya kau mendorong Ibumu dari tangga ha?! Kau ingin membunuhnya hah?!"

"Appa Aku tak mendorong Hyosung Eomma, dia yang menarik tanganku dan merusaha mendorongku tapi aku berontak dan Hyosung Eomma terjatuh"

"Kau pikir Appa percaya? Appa kecewa padamu Jeon Wonwoo!, bereskan barang-barangmu dan keluar dari Rumahku! SEKARANG!".

.

.

.

.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan gontai menyusuri jalanan Seoul, tas ransel besar bertengger manis di punggungnya, sementara tangannya memeluk foto Sang Ibu dengan erat. Airmata mengalir lagi dari matanya, tak habis pikir Ayahnya tega mengusirnya karena kesalahan yang tak pernah Ia lakukan, lebih percaya cerita karangan Ibu tirinya daripada kejujuran dari mulut putra kandungnya.

"Eomma ... tolong bantu Aku" 

**Bersambung...**

 **Halo saya Penulis baru dalam perSeventeenan(?), ff perdana dengan Cast Seventeen. Dan saya memilih MEANIE sebagai pair pertama dalam Ff perdana ini. Maaf jika jelek, boleh kritik saran atau menghujat dikolom review . Jangan lupa Review yup.**


	2. Chapter 01

**Tittle: 58 Fine days**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Summary:** **Jeon Wonwoo , anak konglomerat yang ditendang dari rumahnya karena suatu hal, Kim Mingyu Malaikat bersayap hitam yang bertugas menjaga Wonwoo. MEAN** **IE!**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Main Cast:**  
 **Mingyu '17' as Black Angel**  
 **Wonwoo '17' as Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Other cast:**  
 **Jungkook 'BTS' as Jeon Jungkook**  
 **Jun '17' as Moon Junhee**  
 **And other**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan termasuk Cerita dari Otak saya yang merupakan pemberian Tuhan.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Warning: Boy×Boy, Boys Love**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Rated: M**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Don't like? Read!**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **..**  
 **.**  
 **.**

**Chapter 01**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Wonwoo duduk di sebuah taman sambil memeluk bingkai foto mendiang Ibunya, disampingnya ada sosok Malaikat bersayap hitam yang tak henti-henti menatapnya.

"Eh? Wonwoo?", Sosok berambut hitam menghampiri Wonwoo, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Junhee...", Wonwoo berdiri dan tersenyum melihat sosok tampan dihadapannya, sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau sedang apa? Dan... koper-koper ini? Apa kau... pergi dari rumah?", Tanya pemuda bernama Junhee -Moon Junhee- tersebut.

"E... sebenarnya Aku...".

.

.

.  
.

"Junhee terima kasih banyak, Aku tidak tau jika tidak ada kau akan tidur dimana Aku malam ini dan apa yang akan terjadi padaku", Wonwoo dan Junhee sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di Koridor asrama sekolah.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Wonwoo... Sekolah tidak akan membiarkan salah satu siswanya tidur di pinggir jalan dan nampak seperti gelandangankan?", Junhee dan Wonwoo tertawa bersama, "Sekarang kau istirahatlah, kamarku ada di samping kamarmu, jika perlu bantuan jangan sungkan memanggilku ya?".

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

 _'Ish apa-apaan mereka, sok mesra sekali',_ Malaikat bersayap hitam merengut lucu dan menghilangkan diri.

.

.

.

58FINEDAYS

.

.

.

 _Disebuah Istana megah di Atas awan, Malaikat bersayap hitam sedang berlutut dihadapan Sosok Merah muda bersinar, dengan gaun panjang yang indah dan Sayap Merah muda yang menawan._

 _'Ratu... Aku mohon berikan Aku kesempatan untuk menampakkan diri dihadapan Wonwoo, Izinkan Aku menjadi manusia dan Aku akan lebih mudah melindungi Wonwoo"._

 _'Tidak..', Sosok Cantik itu menggeleng pasti, 'Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika menjadi manusia kan?'_

 _'Aku memiliki batas waktu dan tidak bisa menjadi mahluk kekal lagi'_

 _'Kau tau itu pertanda Apa? Jika waktumu habis, Kau tidak bisa melindungi Wonwoo lagi, jangankan untuk melindungi, melihatnya pun kau tidak akan bisa, dan juga Kau tidak akan melihat kami, Para malaikat', Sosok merah muda yang termasuk Petinggi para Malaikat itu memandang Malaikat bersayap hitam dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan._

 _'Ratu.. Aku mohon... Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo, Aku tidak masalah jika harus menghilang, dan bukankah malaikat pelindung hanya akan melindungi manusia hingga usianya 17 tahun? Sebentar lagi Wonwoo akan berusia 17 tahun kan? Tugasku untuk melindunginya akan berakhir, Aku mohon ratu izinkan Aku menjadi manusia...', Malaikat bersayap hitam bersujud dihadapan Malaikat merah muda._

 _'Kau sangat keras kepala', Malaikat merah muda membantu Malaikat bersayap hitam untuk berdiri kembali, 'Jika itu maumu, Aku akan mengabulkannya'._

 _Mata Malaikat bersayap hitam itu berbinar bahagia, berbanding terbalik dengan Malaikat merah muda, bola mata merah mudanya nampak sedikit mengeruh._

 _'60 hari lagi, usia Wonwoo akan genap 17 tahun, Tugasmu untuk melindunginya akan berakhir', Malaikat merah muda memakaikan sebuah cincin dengan ukiran sayap didalamnya ke jari manis Malaikat bersayap hitam, 'Waktumu untuk menjadi manusia hanya 58 hari, cincin ini akan membakar tubuhmu 2 hari sebelum usia Wonwoo genap 17 tahun'_

 _Malaikat bersayap hitam mengangguk dengan pasti , sesosok dengan Jubah hitam dengan pedang besar bersinar menghampiri Malaikat bersayap hitam dan malaikat merah muda._

 _'Potong sayapnya', perintah Malaikat merah muda pada sosok berjubah hitam._

 _Malaikat bersayap hitam memejamkan matanya erat saat pedang besar tampak mengayun ke arahnya._

 _SRASSSHHH_

 _Malaikat bersayap hitam itu nampak meringis kesakitan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya dua sayap hitam terjatuh begitu saja. Setelah itu cahaya sangat terang seolah menelannya._

 _'Selamat menjalani kehidupan barumu, Kim Mingyu'_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

58FINEDAYS

.

.

.

Bruak!

"Aduh...", sosok tampan tampak mengaduh saat pantatnya mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di lantai yang keras. Ya benar, Sosok tampan itu adalah Malaikat bersayap hitam yang telah kehilangan sayapnya dan menjadi manusia.

Buak! Baru saja Ia berdiri sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam jatuh mengenai kepalanya, "Aish..", si tampan itu mengaduh dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau siapa?", sosok berkulit putih pucat nampak menyembulkan kepalanya di celah pintu dan memandang aneh pada si tampan, membuka pintu lebih lebar dan berjalan menghampiri si Tampan.

"Aku Kim Mingyu, Aku adalah Roommatemu", entahlah si Tampan juga tidak tau kenapa Ia berkata begitu, mulutnya secara reflek mengatakan kata-kata itu, dan tangannya secara Reflek juga terulur ke arah Si putih pucat, ingin berjabat tangan.

Si Putih pucat nampak tersenyum, "Aku Jeon Wonwoo, senang sudah mendapat Roommate di hari pertama menginap", Senyum si Putih pucat nampak semakin lebar saat tangannya berjabatan dengan si Tampan.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Wonwoo sedang membersihkan kamar barunya, Wonwoo tersenyum dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan, karena semudah ini dia mendapat tempat tinggal baru, Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya diranjangnya, ranjang bagian bawah, diruangan itu ada dua tingkatan ruang, dilantai atas ada sebuah tempat tidur tanpa ranjang dan sebuah nakas dua pintu, dan di lantai bawah ada ranjang yang digunakan Wonwoo, sebuah nakas disamping ranjang,dua buah lemari besar, dua pasang meja belajar, Televisi besar , dan satu kaca dengan tinggi setinggi orang dewasa. Disana juga ada sekat ruangan untuk kamar mandi, ruang makan, dan dapur. Wonwoo senang bisa tinggal diasrama dan Wonwoo benar-benar tak sabar ingin mendapat Roommate asal kalian tahu.

Wonwoo mengusap foto Ibunya, "Eomma, kau kah itu? Apakah Kau yang membantuku memohon kepada Tuhan agar Aku tak kesusahan setelah di usir Appa?, terima kasih banyak Eomma dan juga Malaikat pelindungku...", Wonwoo nampak melihat sekitarnya, "terima kasih sudah melindungiku dan tak membiarkanku kesusahan juga".

Bruak!

Baru saja Wonwoo akan membaringkan tubuhnya, tapi suara keras dari luar kamarnya membuatnya terkejut bukan main, bulu kudu' Wonwoo sedikit meremang, pikiran negatif mulai menjalar ke otaknya, apa itu hantu? Atau itu maling? Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Wonwoo.

Buak! Sebuah bunyi terdengar lagi, membuat Wonwoo penasaran setengah mati, Wonwoo membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya, mata Wonwoo tak berkedip melihat sosok dihadapannya kini, sosok tampan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam dan kaos putih dan jacket berwarna biru muda.

"Kau siapa?", sedikit aneh juga melihat mahluk Tuhan paling tampan, eih -_- . Berdiri didepan kamarmu dengan sebuah koper hitam besar di sampingnya. Jadilah Wonwoo keluar dan berjalan menghampiri Si Tampan itu.

"Aku Kim Mingyu, Aku adalah Roommatemu", sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya yang segera saja disambut oleh tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo, senang sudah mendapat Roommate dihari pertama menginap", ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

"Tempat tidurmu dibagian atas, Aku sudah membereskannya juga tadi, jadi Kau bisa langsung beristirahat Mingyu-ssi", Wonwoo menunjuk tangga menuju bagian atas, "ini sudah malam, kita sebaiknya tertidur, besok Aku akan membantumu membereskan barang-barangmu Mingyu-ssi".

"Terima kasih Jeon Wonwoo", Mingyu tersenyum, lalu melepas jacketnya dan menaruhnya diatas koper miliknya, naik ke tempat tidur bagian atas dan berbaring disana, entah kenapa Ia merasa matanya sangat berat, padahal dulu saat menjadi malaikat, Ia tak pernah merasa mengantuk ataupun tertidur. Tak sampai 2 menit, Mingyu sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil mendengar dengkuran halus dari tempat tidur diatasnya, pasti Mingyu telah melakukan perjalanan jauh, pikirnya. Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menyusul Mingyu ke alam mimpi.

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

58FINEDAYS

.

.

.

Pagi ini Mingyu terbangun dengan badan segar, Mingyu melongokkan badannya ke bawah, disana ada Wonwoo yang masih tertidur pulas dengan wajah polos yang manis, Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah Wonwoo. Masih tak percaya jika kini Ia adalah seorang manusia, jenis mahluk yang sama seperti mahluk yang selama ini Ia lindungi. Lamunan Mingyu musnah saat merasa ada sesuatu bergetar dari celana jeans hitam yang digunakannya, hey hey hey jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu itu Ponsel bukan yang lain -_- , Mingyu memandang heran ponsel itu, dari mana Ia mendapatkan benda itu, tak menunggu lagi, Mingyu menggeser layar ke kanan dan muncul wajah Ratunya disana.

"Ratu...", gumam Mingyu

 _"Black... ah bukan, sekarang namamu Kim Mingyu, Aku telah menyiapkan segala keperluanmu sebagai manusia selama 58 hari kedepan, semua ada di koper besarmu, besok kau bisa mulai sekolah seperti manusia lain, Aku juga sudah memberi ingatan pada otakmu tentang masa kecilmu dan lain sebagainya, Semoga 58 hari kedepan menjadi hari paling menyenangkan untukmu dan Wonwoo, selamat bersenang-senang eum?"_

Layar Ponsel itu menghitam, Mingyu meletakkan Ponsel itu diatas bantal miliknya dan turun dari tempat nyamannya, membuka kopernya dan mengambil handuk dan baju lalu memasuk kamar mandi.

.

.

.  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Saat Wonwoo terbangun, yang Ia lihat adalah sosok tampan dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam dan kaos panjang garis-garis, sedang membongkar isi koper berwarna hitam dan memindahkan segala macam isinya kedalam lemari.

"Mingyu-ssi perlu bantuan?", Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu masih dengan piyama motif kartun pororo dan bedhairnya.

Mingyu tersenyum dan menggeleng, "ini sudah akan selesai, kau mandilah dan temani aku setelah ini"

"Tapi kemarin Aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu, jadi biarkan Aku membantumu", Wonwoo duduk dihadapan Mingyu dan mengambil sebuah baju dari dalam koper.

Tangan Mingyu menahannya, "Biar Aku saja, Segera bersihkan badanmu, Kau itu bau"

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat kemanisan Wonwoo.

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

58FINEDAYS

.

.

.

Dikoridor Asrama Sekolah Pledis, nampak beberapa penghuninya sedang melakukan perenggangan otot, salah satunya ialah Moon Junhee. Saat sedang asyik melakukan pemanasan, matanya menemukan Wonwoo sedang berjalan beriringan bersama Mahluk yang sangat asing dimatanya. Segera saja Junhee mendekat kearah mereka.

"Eoh? Wonwoo ...", Junhee melambaikan tangannya ketika sudah dekat dengan Wonwoo.

"Selamat Pagi Junhee", Wonwoo sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum.

"Selamat Pagi", Junhee sedikit mengacak rambut Wonwoo, membuat sang pemilik rambut sedikit mencebikkan bibirnya.

Mingyu yang melihatnya sedikit merengut. Padangan Junhee beralih ke Mingyu, "Wonwoo.. dia siapa?"

"Ah dia roommate ku namanya Kim Mingyu, dan Mingyu-ssi, ini Moon Junhee ketua osis sekolah kita", Wonwoo mengenalkan mereka berdua, Mingyu dan Junhee saling membungkuk.

"Tapi Wonwoo, Bukannya kemarin kau tak ada Roommate?", Junhee sedikit bingung.

"Mingyu baru datang semalam, dan Dia akan mulai sekolah besok"

Junhee akan bertanya lagi, tapi Mingyu sudah menarik Wonwoo pergi, dengan alasan, "Kita harus segera berangkat sebelum turun hujan"

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu kini sedang berbelanja bahan masakan di super market didekat Asrama sekolah. Mereka nampak bercanda dan tertawa bersama sambil memilih bahan-bahan yang mereka butuhkan untuk mengisi kulkas kamar mereka.

"Oh My God, Jeon Wonwoo ... baru sehari kau di tendang dari rumah, kau sudah menggaet pria tampan ha? Ckckck Gigolo murahan", Pria manis tampak berdiri dihadapan Wonwoo dan Mingyu dengan smirk terpampang di wajah manisnya.  
Wajah Wonwoo mengeras melihat sosok yang merupakan saudara tirinya itu, "Setelah membuat Eomma menginap dirumah sakit, kau sudah berani tertawa-tawa bahagian bersama penyewamu ini Wonwoo? Hahaha bagus sekali".

"Jaga mulutmu bocah", Mingyu memandang tajam kearah Si Manis Jungkook, "Wonwoo tidak mendorong Ibumu, Ibumu yang terjatuh sendiri saat akan mendorong Wonwoo, jangan bicara sembarangan jika kau tak melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri".

Wonwoo terkejut mendengar ucapan Mingyu, dan memandang Mingyu penuh selidik.

"Hey Penyewa Jeon Wonwoo, kau pikir kau siapa bicara begitu? Kau sendiri hanya mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo tanpa melihag dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kan?", Jungkook tak mau kalah.

"Aku melihatnya, Aku melihat bagaimana Ibumu berusaha mendorong tubuh Wonwoo dan bagaimana sialnya Ibumu karena terjegal kakinya sendiri dan berguling-guling seperti bola, jadi anak manis... jangan ganggu Wonwoo lagi hm?", Mingyu menarik lembut tangan Wonwoo, mengajaknya menjauh dari Jungkook yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

.

.

.

Mingyu membawa beberapa plastik berisi bahan makanan begitu juga Wonwoo, mereka berjalan beriringan, Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan bagaimana bisa Mingyu yang baru Ia temui semalam bisa mengetahui detail jatuhnya sang Ibu Tiri. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ssi..", panggilan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar arah pandangnya kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo memandang tepat ke bola mata Mingyu, begitu pula Mingyu, "Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?"

.

.

.

 **To be Continue...**

 **Boom boom (?)**  
 **Chapter 1 datangggg ! Saya sungguh-sungguh terharu melihat respon kalian hiks hiks , terima kasih sudah follow dan favourite.**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk :**  
 **Mbee99, Fauzantu, kwinbiy, bananona, AlvieaHana Kim, Ghost, meanie shipper, seira minkyu, Hyuniiee, guest, Hasniyah nia, 17MissCarat, hoaxshi, BumBumJin, violetYSelf, auliaMRQ, MeliaWon, oonnnssss, Yeri960, itsmevv, elgamw.**

 **Terima kasih kritik dan saran kalian akan Saya usahakan untuk memperbaiki cerita ini.**

 **Semoga kalian puas dengan porsi Chapter 1 yang tidak terlalu panjang ini.**

 _ **Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter ya ^^.**_


End file.
